Never Let Me Go
by thehoundssofjustice
Summary: Marissa never wanted to be in the spotlight. She wasn't like her father, or older siblings. Instead she was happier working backstage with the talent, instead of being one of the talent. But after years of hiding in the shadows, Marissa is given an opportunity that she can't refuse. Follow Marissa as forms friendships and finds love while trying to survive the WWE industry.
1. foreword

Hey guys, so I just wanted to post this to see if anyone would actually be interested in reading it. The fanfics going to be set in 2015/16 but will feature flashbacks from 2008-2014. So far i'm planning on it being Seth Rollins/OC and Sami Zayn/OC. Let me know what you think in comments. Thank you. :)

Name: Marissa McMahon

Nicknames: The Darling of the WWE

Born in: Greenwich, Connecticut

Resides in: Greenwich, Connecticut

Birthdate: December 7th 1987 

WWE Talent Relations (2009-)

WWE NXT Talent Scout/Trainer (2012-)  
WSU Tag Team Champion w/AJ Lee (2008)  
NWA World Women's Champion (2008)

ROH Women's Champion (2008) 

Friends:

AJ Lee

Natalya

The Bellas

Dean Ambrose

Roman Reigns

CM Punk

Majority of the male roster 

Love Interest:

Seth Rollins

Sami Zayn 

Faceclaim: Taylor Cole


	2. chapter one

**Hey lovely readers (I hope someone is reading this)!**

 **I decided to just say "screw it" and post this fan fiction I've been writing lately. Don't be shy and let me know what you think in the reviews. Especially whether you think I should continue on with this story.**

 **Thank you. x**

* * *

 **November 30** **th** **, 2008**

 _I stood patiently outside the airport, eyes peeled for the familiar sight of my sister's car. I had seen what felt like hundreds of other passengers come and go for the last hour and I couldn't help but wonder that I had been forgotten._

 _After the long flight from Connecticut to Florida, I just wanted to be home, or rather in what would become my new home. I was tired, hungry and I knew that I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow._

 _Starting tomorrow I was going to be joining my older sister, Stephanie, in working at our father's worldwide known wrestling company, WWE. My father had been begging me to join him and Stephanie in the family business ever since I first turned 21 but despite having a passion for wrestling. I had never craved the spotlight and recognition that came with the McMahon name._

 _Instead, after a short lived but successful wrestling career in the indies, I came to a resolution with my father and sister. I would work for the company, but I wouldn't be featured on screen. I would work backstage with the talent, instead of being one of the talent._

 _About to give up on waiting and dial a taxi company, the familiar gleam of my sister's convertible came into view. Sitting behind the wheel was a grinning Stephanie McMahon, almost two hours late._

 _"Steph, you're late." I groaned, placing my suitcase in the trunk before sitting in the passenger seat._

 _"Relax, Rissa, it's only been... almost two hours. Damn, I'm sorry, sis. I must have gotten caught up with Hunter at the office" she chuckled, offering me a sheepish grin._

 _"You're lucky I know how you can make it up to me" I said, adjusting my seat before smirking at my older sister._

 _Stephanie groaned, already interpreting my smirk and driving out of the airport car park._

 _Thirty minutes later and a quick stop at Wendy's, Stephanie's car was filled with laughter as we caught up on each other lives over the past years._

 _Stephanie and Hunter were still married and blissfully in love. My adorable little nieces were perfectly healthy and happy. And after being named Raw general manager earlier in the week, life was going great for my older sister. I couldn't be happier for her._

 _Despite our age difference, Stephanie and I had always been close. Sure, we argued a lot but I always knew that she had my back. And going into the WWE business, I was glad to have someone like her looking out for me._

 _"So, tell me. What's it going to be like?" I asked, as I tried to neaten my appearance as Stephanie pulled into the latest WWE show venue._

 _"Marissa, relax. You're a McMahon. You're going to be fine and besides you don't debut for another week." Stephanie replied, already putting the car in park and moving to unbuckle her seatbelt._

 _"Steph. I'm serious. What's going to happen after I get out of this car?" I said, my hand somehow finding hers and holding it in a vice grip._

 _"Honestly, Marissa, nothing's ever going to be the same again. Your life's going to change, you're going to change. But I promise you, that no matter what. You can handle it, and I'll always be in your corner." she replied, her eyes bright as she spoke with confidence._

 _I guess that's why dad had chosen Stephanie to be the GM of Raw. She always knew what to say. Swallowing my fears, I attempted a weak smile._

 _Stephanie merely grinned at my poor attempt to reassure her, instead gripped my hand with a steady smile. "You ready for this?" she asked._

 _Despite every bone in my body screaming for me to say no, to return to wrestling in the indies, hell to even pursue photography like I had wanted to in high school. I smiled at my older sister, nodded yes, squeezed her hand in return and moved to open the car door._

 _Ready, although not so much willing, to start my new life._

* * *

 **Leave a review below guys. I know it seems really slow but trust me this is just the beginning. I promise to do my best to make it worth the read.**


End file.
